Revelry and Odium
by Dorian K
Summary: To James Potter, Lily Evans was love...the most perfect creature. To Lily Evans,James Potter was an arrogant toe rag with a fat head. Oh, how things change...
1. Chapter One: Letters from Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I claim to be. I'm not even British!**

Warm summer's sunshine flooded through the open windows into the small green bedroom. A petite, 16-year-old girl was snuggled down in her bed, lost in a world of dreams. A soft breezed blew through the windows, and her nose scrunched; a normal scene for a not-so-normal girl. Suddenly, a loud and quick rapping thudded across her door.

"Get up, freak! Mum says it's time to eat. Not that you deserve to eat." A harsh voice said through the wood. Lily groaned.

"Merlin, it's too early…" she mumbled. She sighed and stretched in her bed, enjoying the cool air on her face and limbs. She rested there a few moments before she climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs.

Her family was seated at the small wooden table. The smell of French toast, porridge, and eggs filled the air, and Lily's stomach growled with new-found hunger.

"Morning, mum." Lily greeted. Lily's mother, a small red-headed woman, smiled at her.

"Morning, love." She replied. Lily flopped in a chair next to her father, Henry. Petunia glared at her.

"Morning, freak." She snapped. Lily glared at her.

"Morning, Tuney." Lily said back.

"Stop it." Henry said to both of his children. Both girls sighed, glared once more at each other, and started their breakfast. Henry returned to his morning paper. Just as Rose sat herself at the table with a cup of tea for each member of her family, a sharp _tap! _sounded across the small kitchen. At the window was a large brown owl, with a small packet tied to its leg. Lily jumped up, immediately recognizing the animal's purpose.

"Mum! My school letters are here!" she said. She opened the window and the large owl stepped it and hopped onto Lily's out stretched arm. He stuck his leg out, and Lily took the parcel away from him.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?" Lily cooed. The owl hooted softly as Lily stroked him.

"Get that rat out of here!" Petunia snapped. Lily grinned.

"Rat? He's a magnificent OWL, Petunia." Lily said. She filled a glass with water and set it on the counter. The owl hopped down and dipped his beak into it.

"Mum! How can you allow that nasty thing to sit on the counter?!"Petunia said. Rose laughed and walked over to the owl.

"He's precious." She said. She stroked him as well before he jumped up to the window sill, and flew off, back to Hogwarts.

Lily eagerly opened her parcel from school. It was quite a bit thicker this year. The letter read:

_Miss Evans, _

_ I happy to inform you that you have been given the honor of Head Girl Position for your seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your grades and well behaved manner throughout your years at Hogwarts have proven yourself worthy of the Head Girlship, and I fully expect you to talk full authority and take your position seriously._

_ As Head Girl, you have been given the responsibility to give and take away points from fellow students. You are allowed to give detentions without a teacher's supervision or permission. You, along with the newly picked Head Boy, will be required to perform nightly patrols of the hallways. You will also be required to have a meeting with your Head of House and fellow Head Student once a week._

_ A meeting for the Head Boy and Girl will held on the Hogwarts Express after the Prefects Meeting. Please be on the train of 9 ¾ on September 1__st__. Congratulations on your new position and final year at Hogwarts! _

_With all sincerity and warmth,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Lily was nearly trembling with happiness. Her long, delicate white fingers picked up the shiny gold badge; "Head Girl" twinkled up at her, and a massive grin spread across her face.

"Dear, what is it?" Rose Evans asked.

"I'm… I'm Head Girl!" Lily squealed. She jumped up and down in her pajamas. Both of her parents jumped up and hugged her. Petunia scowled into her porridge.

"Oh, Lily, my dear! This is wonderful!" Rose exclaimed, hugging her youngest daughter. Lily hugged her back, taking in her mother's soap and lavender scent. The smell brought back fond memories of childhood. Her other comforting her in a rain storm, Petunia and her playing with their dolls in the garden.

"So? What's the big deal? She's not getting married, she'll never find a normal husband! She'll just marry a freak, if she ever marries at all." Petunia snapped. A stinging sensation scorched Lily's stomach. Never a happy moment… Henry Evans turned to his eldest daughter.

"Petunia, I'm tired of this! You can't let Lily have her happiness. She congratulated you on your engagement, and I expect you to do the same for her." Henry said. The tone in his voice made it very, very clear that he was not joking around at all.

Petunia scowled once more, and stuck her nose even higher in the air.

"Congratulations, Lily." She aid stiffly. Lily forced a smile.

"Thank you, Pet." She said softly. Petunia turned on her heel and stalked out of the kitchen.

"She'll come along one day, flower." Henry said, stroking his daughter's hair. "It'll just take her time."

There couldn't be two different people, Lily and Petunia. When once they had been inseparable, now they could barely be civil with one another. Where Lily was kind, forgiving, sweet, and well natured, Petunia was cold, judgmental, and hard. Even their appearances differed greatly from one another.

Lily was slim yet curvy, with pale, porcelain skin dusted with freckles. She was 5'5'', with a size seven shoe. Yet, the most noticeable thing about her was her hair and her eyes. Her eyes were the brightest green most people had ever seen. They were almond shaped, and bright as emeralds. The second thing very distinct about her was her hair. Full, thick, long and curly, it was a vibrant red that was a beacon as she walked down the hallways. As a child she hated it. As a teenager, she began to love it. It was her signature color, she would joke.

Petunia, however, was the polar opposite. Thin blonde hair framed her narrow face, and dark brown eyes looked upon things with no feeling. She had an abnormally long neck, and she was tall and slender.

Lily fingered the gold badge and sat back down in her chair. "Wow…" she muttered. Happiness was flooding her, despite Petunia's ridicules. "This is amazing. I've been dreaming of this since I was eleven, and there it is. I'm Head Girl!" She breathed.

"Congratulations, dear." Rose said, "We'll have to go out to dinner tonight to celebrate."

"May I be excused? I want to tell Dorea and Alice." She smiled.

"Of course, Lily. Go right ahead."

Lily grinned and raced up the steps to her room. She sat at her desk and pulled out two scrolls of parchment, quill and ink. Her barn owl, Svana, cooed at her.

She wrote:

_Dear Dorea,_

_ You'll never believe the news: I'VE BECOME HEAD GIRL! I'm so excited! Mum and Dad are real proud too, but of course Tuney had to piss on my moment. Ugh. Anyway, are we still going to your house for the last two days of summer break?_

_Love you, love you, love you!_

_Lily_

_Alice,_

_I GOT HEAD GIRL! Isn't that amazing? I'm so happy. When we go to Dorea's we need to celebrate, my treat! Mum and Dad were real happy, and of course Petunia had to ruin it. Gaaah. Oh well. Have you heard anything from Frank? Or Remus? _

_Loooove,_

_Lily_

Lily tied the two letters to her owl's leg, and Svana flew out the window, off to deliver Lily's news to her friends. She smiled. Nothing, not even Petunia, could ruin this day.

James Potter was stretched across his bed, snoring loudly. It was well past noon, and yet he still wasn't awake. He was lost in a dream world of lilies and Quidditch.

"JAMES EFFING POTTER! WAKE UP!" A 17 year old boy yelled. James groaned and rolled over in bed.

"Get up! I need food!" Sirius Black practically screamed.

"Sirius Orion Black, I will MURDER you if you do not get off my bloody bed!" James yelled. He sat up and glared at his best friend.

"Prongs, if you don't get up I'm going to be forced to use physical action against you." Sirius placed his hands on his hips and hopped off the bed.

"Why!?" James asked, flopping back down into bed. "I was having a good dream…"

"You can have a dream about Lily Evans anytime. GET UP! I'm hungry."

James groaned, but got up. "You're lucky you're my best friend, or else I'd probably kill you and get sent to Azkaban."

"Yeah, right, none of us will ever go to Azkaban. That's a promise." Sirius grinned.

Sirius Black and James Potter made up half of the group, The Marauders. Relentless and legendary, they were the resident pranksters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No other group of friends had a biggest detention record, and bigger hate of the Slytherin house. The other half of their group was Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. Although Remus had become a Prefect in their fifth year, he still helped his friends house with their pranks, and his silver tongue got them out of trouble many times.

Each Marauder had their own distinct personality and appearance. James Potter was tall and lean, with raven hair that was always sticking up in every direction. His eyes were a bright, brilliant hazel, framed behind square glasses. He was loyal, strong, fierce, and brave. He was a heart throb at Hogwarts. His rugged looks rarely escaped the admirations of his classmates, and he was hated by Lily Evans.

Sirius Black was so alike James, they could have been brothers. Sirius was only slightly shorter than James. He had shaggy black year, and dark gray eyes. His fine chiseled features and sharp cheekbones made him Hogwarts number one heart throb. His looks were as dark as his last name, yet he had a heart of gold. Notorious woman chaser and slacker, he was infamous with all his teachers and classmates. He lived with James and the Potter family now because his family was highly evolved in the Dark Arts, helping the opposition in the fledging war.

Remus Lupin was so very much different than two of his friends. His hair was a honey blonde, and his warm brown eyes saw the good in all people. He was around five foot ten, and had scars running across his face and body. He was studious, kind, and loving. He was loyal to James and Sirius, despite their rule-breaking way. He was the top wizard in his class.

Only one word could truly describe Peter Pettigrew, and that word was plain. Or perhaps 'ordinary' could work as well. He was short, around five six, with a chubby body and a rat-like face. His mousy brown hair was always messed up, and not in a good way. It was a mystery to many in Hogwarts why this plain boy was in tight in the Marauders. However, he was funny when he wanted to be, and a rather good liar. For some reason, his friend's loved him, and for that he was a Marauder.

Tighter friends, there never was. They were loyal to each other, and had the uncanny knack to lie in perfect unison. When one would start a lie, the other three could easily add to it, never missing a beat. Every teacher almost hated them, and every Slytherin DID hate them.

James and Sirius raced each other down the stairs to the kitchen. The Potter Manor was huge, thanks to family wealth and James's father, Aldaric Potter, was the residing Minister of Magic. James just barely beat Sirius down to the kitchen, where Aldaric and Dalriada (James's biological mother and Sirius's surrogate mother), sat, watching their sons bound into the kitchen. A house elf was serving them.

"I beat you, Padfoot." James cheered."You owe me six galleons, you blimey git."

Sirius growled at James in a very dog like manner and lunged at him. The two boys rolled around on the floor, laughing, swearing and jeering. The small elf, named Lonzo, jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"Boys! BOYS!" Dalriada yelled to deaf teenage ears. "BOYS!"

Aldaric sighed, and without looking up from his morning paper, he flicked his wand in an upwards fashion, and both boys were suspended by their ankles in midair.

"OI!" James yelled, "Not fair!"

"Yeah, Dad! I had to fight him!" Sirius also yelled. Aldaric looked at his sons and grinned. The little elf, Lonzo, looked like he was about to burst into giggles any time.

"It's alright, Lonzo, you can laugh." Aldaric said. At his master's permission, little Lonzo burst into a fit of high pitched giggles. Aldaric was almost identical to his biological son, James. Dark, raven hair that was always sticking up and sprinkled with gray, tall lean body, lopsided smile and square framed glasses. His eyes were brown, where as James's were hazel.

"Boys, sit." Their mother said.

"Yes, mum." They both said, and sat.

Dalriada was beauty. Her chestnut brown hair had streaks of brown in it, and her hazel eyes were bright. Her porcelain skin and angel face made her lovely to all eyes, and her kindness matched her beauty. She never turned away a person, and she always had room in her heart for forgiveness for everyone.

James and Sirius sat down at the table as Lonzo served them breakfast. Just as they started wolfing down their eggs and bacon, two large black owls swooped in and dropped parcels onto the dark, glossy table. One parcel, addressed to James, was quite a bit bigger than Sirius's.

"Hogwarts!" James cried, grabbing at him parcel. He opened it up and started reading the pages as Sirius tore into his. Aldaric looked up at James, who had gone very pale.

"James? Are you alright, son?" he said. James looked at him, and he looked as though he had just seen the Dark Mark.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Dalriada asked. Before James could answer his family, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled. He slapped James's face. "Wake up, mate!"

Aldaric grabbed the letter in his son's limp fingers. He quickly scanned it, and his jaw dropped slightly, and he looked at his wife. "Merlin…" he said.

"Aldaric, what is it?" Dalriada asked.

"He… He… He's Head Boy, Dal." Aldaric said.

Just like her son, Dalriada's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fell into a dead faint.

* * *

**Hello, my dear readers!**

**Please, please, please review. Criticism or praise, I love all reviews, and I will try to answer them all. Thank you for reading!**

**Happy New Year!**

**Dorian K. **


	2. Chapter Two: Bloody Hell

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Thank you to those who read my first chapter. I truly do appreciate it. On a side note, I meant to mention why I picked such odd names for James's parents. James's mother is Dalriada, which means free expression, creativity, and beauty. I chose this for a reason, as you will soon see. James's father, Aldaric, is named so because it means noble and regal leader, which fitted my idea of his being MOM in my story, and I like both of their names. Okay, well, on with the story! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Two: Bloody Hell**

"Goodbye, sweetheart. Write us letters once a week and try not to get into too much trouble." Rose Evans said, wiping her eyes. Her youngest daughter was going off to her final year of schooling.

"Oh, I promise." Lily said. She tucked her hair behind her ear. Dorea and Alice stood behind her, waiting for her to say goodbye to her parents. Dorea's mother couldn't take them to King's Crossing. She worked in the Ministry of Magic and had become very busy lately. Lily's parents were able to pick the girls up and take them. Petunia wouldn't come.

"Goodbye mum and dad." Lily said She kissed and hugged both of her parents, and just as she was about to grab her trunk and go to the Hogwarts express, a deep voice yelled "Lily!"

Lily, her friends and her family turned around to see the Marauders, being led by Mr. James Potter himself. Lily groaned, her friends smiled, and her parents looked very confused.

"Lily love, I haven't talked to you all summer!" James said. Sirius and Remus both snickered at her.

"Thank God we haven't." Lily said, glaring at the boy standing in front of her. "I get enough of your arrogant manner at school."

James grinned. "You know you love and miss me when I'm not around." In a quick motion, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Potter! I can't breathe!" Lily gasped, muffled by his shirt.

Instead of letting her go, he flung the girl over his shoulder and shook Mr. Evans's hand.

"Hello, I'm James Potter, future son-in-law." He said.

Lily's parents shook his hand.

"Um, hello." Henry said. Remus and Sirius snickered whilst Dorea tried not to laugh and Alice tried her hardest to glare.

"Put her down, James. You'll make her murderous." Alice warned.

"I'll make her alive with passion, Al!" James said.

Alice rolled her eyes and said hello to Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"How was your summer, Alice?" Remus asked cordially. The small girl lit up immediately.

"It was wonderful. Frank finally asked me out." She grinned, a deep blush settling in her cheeks. Remus hugged her and Sirius congratulated her.

"Congrats, Al. Glad to know Frank finally manned up and asked you out." Sirius said.

"He was always whining about asking you out." Peter said. "It was getting to be almost as annoying as James going on and on and on about Evans."

Alice scowled and looked over to her best friend. She was still thrown over James's shoulder, and he was animatedly talking to Lily's father about cars.

"You just put your foot on a thingie and it moves?!" James said, awed by the contraption.

"Um, yes. They've been around for quite a while now." Henry Evans said.

"James, don't you ever pay attention in Muggle Studies?" Remus asked him.

"Of course not!" James said, "I must see this thing called a car sometime…"

"POTTER IF YOU DO NOT PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT I WILL WRING YOUR NECK THE SECOND I CAN GET MY HANDS AROUND YOUR THROAT!" Lily screamed. Henry Evans chuckled.

"Good luck, James." He said. "Goodbye, Lily love." Henry said. James turned around so Mr. and Mrs. Evans could face their daughter. She looked murderous.

"Goodbye, my love." Her mother said, kissing her cheek, "Patience is key, honey." She said with a wink. Lily huffed. Her father kissed her cheek as well, and waved goodbye as James started walking towards the Express, his friends, Dorea and Alice all in tow. Remus, who was the only one of age, levitated Lily's luggage ahead of him.

"James Potter, you are the most arrogant, pig-headed, egotistical JERK I have ever met!" Lily yelled, pounding his back with her small fists. James only laughed and said, "I know, and one day when we have children, you'll be able to tell them how wrong you were about me."

Lily screamed, and a bunch of first years jumped in surprise.

"HELP ME!" Lily cried out to them, "CALL THE POLICE! CALL THE MINISTRY! I AM BEING HELD AGAINST MY WILL!"

The poor first years looked scared, and the older, returning students who had seen Lily and James in action only rolled their eyes and continued to board the train.

James easily climbed the train's steps and finally set Lily down in the crowded Hogwarts Express corridor.

"James Potter, you are the most miserable person ever! I can't stand you!" Lily screamed. She pulled her hand back to smack him, but James grabbed it and pulled her against his chest.

"Lily, Lily, Lily… One day you will realize how in love I am with you, regardless of all the names you call me." He said, smiling. He reached down and kissed her cheek. "Green looks ravishing on you, by the way."

He let go of her and walked off to find a compartment with Sirius and Peter. Remus stayed behind as Lily seethed with anger, pulling her emerald green sweater into place.

"I'm sorry about him, Lily." Remus looked truly sorry for his friend's actions. "He really does like you, you know. He just has a stupid way of showing it."

Lily huffed. "Yeah, well, he has a stupid way for everything!" she said. "Can't he just grow up?"

Remus grinned. "Oh, I think this year he will be doing quite a bit of growing up…"

Lily eyed Remus. "What do you mean? Why this year?"

"Oh, nothing." Remus said happily. "Did you get Head Girl?" Lily's eyes immediately lit up, and he knew he had his answer for sure.

"Yes! I was so happy when I saw it. Now we can be Heads together, Remus!"

Remu's bright smile fell a bit. "I didn't get Head Boy, Lily." He said. "I don't think with my… illness I would be properly suited for the position. The Head Boy needs to be there whenever he can, and I can't." Remus said. He almost looked sad. Lily certainly did.

"Then who else could it possibly be?" She said. Remus face broke into a mischievous grin.

"You'll see soon enough. See you at the Prefect's meeting." He grinned before he took off in the same direction his friends had disappeared. Lily shook her head in confusion before she pulled her luggage. Her friends had abandoned her and she was left to fight off all the people in the hallway. After a few moments, she finally found the compartment her friends were in.

"Sorry we left you Lily." Dorea said, "Alice wanted to meet up with Frank quickly." She rolled her eyes. Lily smiled when she looked over to Alice, who was happily perched on Frank Longbottom's lap.

"Hi, Lily." Frank said.

"Hi." Lily said, sitting down beside Dorea. "You guys are never going to believe what Remus told me."

"What's that?" Dorea said, pulling out chocolate frogs and handing each to one of her friends.

"He didn't get Head Boy." Lily munched on the chocolate Dorea handed her.

"What?!" Alice said. "How could he not get it? Everyone knows that Remus is the ideal Head Boy!"

"Mhm." Dorea agreed, her mouth full of chocolate, "Why didn't he get it?"

"He… he didn't say." Lily lied. She was the only one who knew of Remus's illness. "He just said Dumbledore must have had a good reason."

"Well, you know Dumbledore, he's the wisest wizard we've ever had. He must have had a good reason. Remus is right." Frank wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"You don't know who it is?" Lily asked.

"Nope, not a clue." Frank said. Lily cupped her hand around her chin and thought.

"Maybe Amos Diggory? He is Ravenclaw's Prefect." Alice said.

"Hm… Maybe. He's too much of a player, though, and he can be really stuck up sometimes." Dorea said, "Maybe Riley Dorcas? He's a Gryffindor, and he's always very kind to the younger students."

"Hm… no, I don't think so. I've caught him snogging girls after hours way too many for Dumbledore to choose him." Lily mused.

"Well Lily, you'll find out soon enough. Aren't the Heads supposed to have a meeting soon?" Frank said. Lily looked down at her watch.

"Bloody hell! You're right. I need to get dressed. Frank, can you step out for a moment?" Lily started pulling her robes out of her trunk. Frank laughed and walked out so Lily could hastily get dressed. For some reason, an onset of nerves struck her. She had been positive Remus would get Head Boy, and it unnerved her to not know who it could be now. Sighing and checking her appearance one last time, she said goodbye to her friends and Frank, and ventured out into the hallway. It was much less packed now that everyone was situated, but still congested. After a few minutes of struggling down the hallway, she came to the compartment that the Prefect's held their meetings. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

The sight that met her eyes was almost too much for her to bear.

"Potter…?" she said weakly.

James turned around, and gave her a genuine smile.

"Yeah, it's me." James said. "I'm sorry it's not someone you wanted it to be. If it's any consolation I passed out when I got the letter."

Lily's jaw dropped. This could not be happening. There was no way in hell that James Potter could be Head Boy. No way.

"You can't be Head Boy. You nicked this, didn't you? Who's is it? Remus's? Did you steal it from him and get him to lie about it? Is this some cruel joke?" Lily said. She felt almost light headed, and James looked almost hurt.

"No, I'm not joking." He said. "Trust me, Lily, I was just as surprised as you are right now."

Lily still felt rather weak. This couldn't be happening. It just wasn't right. "I… I… I'm going to pass out." She said. In one stride, James had crossed the small space and guided her to an arm chair, where she sat down. She was very pale.

"Merlin, Lily. You look like you've seen a ghost." James said. He kneeled in front of her.

"You can't be Head Boy, Potter." Lily croaked, "You can't be. How is it even possible?"

James shook his head. "I wish I could tell you, Lils. I really do. I know this is a shock and a disappointment to you, but I'm sorry. I don't know what else to tell you."

Lily tried breathing deeply. The badge on his chest twinkled brightly at her, and she was forced to resign to the fact that he was Head Boy. She looked into his hazel eyes and gulped. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that James Potter, infamous prankster and slacker, would get the coveted Head Boy position. She could hardly stand James, and Dumbledore knew that; they had been in his office countless times for having shouting matches in the school. What could he possibly be thinking? He had to of had some plan up his purple and star bedazzled sleeves.

"Lily? Hello? Are you there?" James said, pulling her back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. Just… surprised." She said. James smiled at her.

"Don't go into shock on me, Evans. I can't handle that my first day as Head Boy." He joked. Lily cracked a smile.

'_What in the bloody hell are you doing, Evans? Smiling? At Potter?! You've officially gone loony'. _Lily thought wildly_._

"I have a proposition, Lily." James said, standing up.

"Oh?" Lily said, wiping the smile off her face.

"Yes. I think we should put all our differences aside and try to be at least… civil to one another. It's the only way we're going to make this work." He said. Lily's jaw dropped. This truly couldn't be happening. First, James was appointed Head Boy, and now he had actually come up with a reasonable, mature idea.

"Um… okay." Lily said, and she shook James's outstretched hand. James grinned wildly.

"Good. Let's get down to business." He said.

_Bloody hell._


	3. Chapter Three: Back to Hogwarts

**A/N: Thanks to all who read/reviewed/favorite my story! I do truly appreciate it, and please keep it up! I love reviews like mad! Now, forget my lunatic ravings and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**Chapter Three: Back To Hogwarts**

Lily Evans stepped off the Hogwarts Express with her friends. The castle loomed in the darkness, and the sight almost took her breath away.

"I can't believe it's our final year." she said. Dorea stepped up next to her.

"I know. It's crazy. Remember all those times we complained about being here?" Dorea said as she pushed her brown hair behind her ears. "This year will be all over before we know it."

"Oh, don't say that!" Lily said, "I want this year to last. I have a feeling a lot is going to change this year…"

Dorea nodded as Alice and Frank joined them. The found a carriage together, and in a few moments were on their bumpy way to their final year at school.

"I never would have believed that James Potter would be picked to be Head Boy." Alice laughed. "Perhaps it's a conspiracy against you, Lily."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I doubt that, Alice. Dumbledore must have a reason, despite the fact that it makes no… sense what so ever."

"Well everyone knows that ol' Albus is slightly mad." Frank said, "My mum says that even when she was a kid they said that."

"The best of us have a touch of madness." Lily grinned. She took out her wand and lazily made bubbles come out of it.

"Including yourself, Evans." Dorea grinned. Lily rolled her eyes and put her wand away. The carriage came to a halt. "We're here."

Lily climbed out of the carriage and looked up to her home, because, really, this is what she considered home. Granted, she loved the little cottage she and her family lived in, but ever since Petunia had decided to hate her, it wasn't as much as a home as Hogwarts had become. In Hogwarts, she was normal, accepted (for the most part, if you didn't include the blood-obsessed Slytherins), and loved. She had friends, she had the Head Girl position, she had happiness.

The Sorting went quickly, Lily noted: there seemed to be less new students this year than ever before. When she pointed this out to Alice, the girl solemnly said that it was probably due to all the hate crimes towards Muggles, blood traitors, and Muggleborns. This thought made her sad. So many potential students were being denied a true and excellent education because some nut job decided everyone who wasn't a pure blood wasn't worth it. Lily was pulled out of her thoughts by the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up to give his annual beginning of the year speech.

"Welcome back, Hogwarts students. To those who are just joining us, welcome to your education here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I simply have a few rules and announcements to make before the excellent feast prepared for us." Dumbledore said. Everyone's eyes and ears were turned to him. "The Forbidden Forest, is, of course, forbidden. The only time you may enter the forest is if you're accompanied by a teacher. We also have a new caretaker this year: please graciously welcome Argus Filch." Lily turned to look at the new caretaker. He was a mean looking little man, with dark eyes and angry blotches in his cheeks. He looked very bitter, and a dust colored cat was weaving itself around his ankles. Lily, along with most of the students, politely clapped.

"Now, for my final parting words." Dumbledore continued. "In perilous times, a house cannot stand divided. Neither, for that matter, can a school. In a time of such hatred and fear, I must beg you-all of you- to join together in an alliance against the evils of our world. We must be bound to all things good and pure. We must allow ourselves to love." Their Headmaster said with urgency. "I will not keep you any longer, although I ask for you to think seriously about what I have said. On with the feast!"

Dumbledore clapped his hands, and a wondrous feast appeared on the long tables before them all. It never ceased to entertain Lily, and the oohs and aahs of the first years made it that much more, well, magical.

Meanwhile…

"Score! We got three more new students than Slytherin. That shows you which house is better." Sirius grinned.

James laughed at his best mate. "What do you think Dumbledore will talk about?" he asked.

Remus shrugged. "Probably something along the lines of uniting the school against Voldemort, you know. What else can he really say?"

"I don't care what he says, as long as it's short and we get to eat soon." Peter said, rubbing his always growling stomach. His friend's laughed and waited for their Headmaster to give his speech.

James still couldn't believe that Dumbledore had given him the Head Boy position. He almost felt bad about it, actually, because he knew Remus had always dreamt of getting it himself. When James expressed his remorse to his friend, Remus simply told him that he understood why he wasn't given the position, and that he was in full support of James acquiring the position. "It'll do you good to have some responsibility." Remus had said, "And it's better that it went to you and not some Slytherin git." The only truly good thing about gaining the position was its payoffs: he got to be out after hours, he had full use of the prefect's bathrooms, and of course there was the cherry on top of it all, Lily Evans was Head Girl.

Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements, and James's eyes were drawn to not the caretaker, but to the red-headed beauty who had captivated his attention years ago. He watched as her nose scrunched at the sight of the new caretaker, but she clapped anyway for him. He noticed how her hair had gotten longer, and how her eyes were especially bright that day. As happy as he was admiring Lily, he pulled his thoughts away from her as the noble Headmaster went on to the more serious aspects of his speech. When he was finished, Sirius snorted loudly.

"He's always going on about love." He said, pulling mounds of food towards him and loading his golden plate up. "Fat chance getting the Slytherin's to love anything other than Voldemort and blood statuses."

"Yes, well, I thought it was a very good speech." Remus said, also putting food on his plate. "Hopefully people _will_ take his words to heart. This war is getting nastier and nastier by the day. Did you notice Mary Drowd isn't here? Apparently, her father angered some Death Eaters, and the word is that she's gone into hiding."

"Bloody bastards." James said before biting into his chicken. Both Remus and Sirius nodded. Peter was shoving his mouth full with mashed potatoes. By the time that dinner was finished and James had stuffed himself with everything from chicken to ham to pudding, he was quite tired and couldn't wait to climb into bed. However, a small second year boy came over to him, a rolled piece of parchment in his hand.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to give this to you." The boy gulped. He looked as though he thought James would hit him.

"Thanks." James said before breaking open the letter. The boy squeaked and dashed off.

"I swear they're getting smaller." Sirius muttered. "What's the note say, Prongs?"

James read aloud;

"_Mr. Potter, _

_In light of your new position as Head Boy, I would like for you to meet with me after the feast. Please inform Miss Evans of this. I need to discuss with you in person some of the responsibilities of your new position and authority. _

_With all warmth and sincerity,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy red licorice."_

"He is mad." Sirius said, shaking his head. "Why in the world would he include the fact that he likes red licorice?"

"It's the password to his office, you dolt." James said, rolling his eyes and pocketing the roll of parchment. "I'll go tell Lily." He got up and made his way over to where Lily and her friends were sitting. "Lily, we have to meet Professor Dumbledore in his office." James told her. She turned around.

"Oh, alright." She said. "I'll see you guys later." She said to her friends. She turned to James. "Did he give you the password to his office?"

"Yeah, it's red licorice." He said. Lily stood up beside him, and he was struck with how much taller he had become over the summer.

"Alright, well, let's go then." She said. They started their walk to the office, moving against the tide of students that were heading up to their warm beds.

"Can you believe this is our final year?" He asked her when they finally broke through the mass of students. Lily shrugged.

"In a way." She said. "It had to of come sooner or later."

"Mhm…" James drifted off. He couldn't believe Lily had given him a cordial, almost friendly answer. "Do you know what you want to do once you get out of here?"

Lily shrugged again. "I'm not sure yet. I had always fancied myself a Healer, you know, but with all the horrible things going on, I reckon I should work for the ministry in the charms department or something. That way I could try to help win this war against Voldemort and his dumb followers."

James was impressed. Not only had she said Voldemort's name when most grown wizards feared it, she was willing to change her career choice to help defeat Voldemort.

"What about you?" she asked, looking at him sideways.

"I've always wanted to be an Auror." He said, "Just like my dad, you know?"

Lily nodded. "I think you'll make a very good Auror." She said awkwardly. James could have done an Irish jig right then and there from happiness.

"Thank you, Lily." He smiled.

"You're welcome." She mumbled. "Um, we're here."

James turned to the gargoyle that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Red licorice." He said. The gargoyle leapt aside to reveal spiraling staircases. "Hm… it's funny. The only times you and I have ever been here, we were yelling at each other." James grinned. Lily smiled as well.

"Don't get too used to it, Potter." She said.

When they entered the office, Dumbledore was already seated behind his large desk. The room was filled with the excited chatter from the portraits and soft noises emitting from the instruments scattered around the beautiful office. Fawks, the professor's phoenix, gazed at them with his large eyes.

"James, Lily, please be seated." Dumbledore said, a wide smile on his face. "Lemon drop?" he offered.

"No thank you, sir." Lily said as she sat down. James took a few of the candies and sat down as well.

"Thank you for joining me tonight and congratulations on your new positions." Said Dumbledore, his fingers tips together. He peered at them through his half-moon glasses, a kind smile on his face. "As you read in your letters, you are expected to have a weekly meeting with the Prefects and each other once a week. You may discipline students that are out of line, within reason of course. You both can give and take away points, unlike the Prefects, and you may hand out Detentions without a teacher's supervision or permission beforehand. You are allowed to use the Prefects bathroom now, James, and you must patrol the hallways every night after curfew." Dumbledore said.

Both Lily and James nodded; they already knew this from the letter that was sent to them.

"Now, on to more serious matters…" Dumbledore leaned back into his high-backed chair. "We are surrounded by a war. People all around us are dying every day. Voldemort is targeting Muggles, Muggleborns, Blood Traitors, and everyone who disagrees with him. You both know this already." Lily and James both nodded again. Dumbledore sighed. "With times like these, it's easy for morale to get down. I fully expect the two of you to help keep our student's morale up, and to report to me if you hear any whispers of Death Eater activities within the school. I will not tolerate it."

"Nor should you have to, sir." James said. Lily turned to look at him. "These people are disgusting; thinking your 'blood status' makes you better than everyone else." James scowled.

"Exactly, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore sighed once more, but smiled at James. "I'm thankful to have students as noble as you, James, who think correctly and see the evil that is being conducted all around us."

James's cheeks were tinged pink by his headmaster's complimenting words. Lily smiled despite herself and her dislike of James. Perhaps he wasn't as immature as she thought…

"Please talk all of this to heart and lead by example. I have high expectations of you both, and fully expect you to be mature in your positions."

"Yes sir." Both students said.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said. "Miss Evans, you are dismissed for the evening. Mr. Potter, please stay behind, I would like a word with you."

James gulped and Lily blinked. They hadn't been back to school for three hours and James was already in trouble.

"Good evening, sir and, um, James." said Lily before she left the office. James nervously fiddled with his wand. What could the Headmaster want with him?

"James, I bet you are wondering why I have put you, rather than Remus, in the Head Boy position." Dumbledore said.

"Well, yes, sir. To say I was a tad confused would be the biggest understatement of the century." James grinned. Dumbledore smiled back and James felt more at ease.

"I'm certain you were surprised. You see, James, I chose you for a very special reason. The majority of the student population has a great amount of respect and good feelings for you. You have brightened their days with your practical jokes and your sense of humor." James grinned sheepishly. "I did not choose Remus because of his condition. I'm sure Remus has already guessed this. Remus continues his Prefects duties, of course. I chose you, James because I expect your new responsibilities to mature you and to help your chances of becoming an Auror. You're a wonderful leader, and the students look up to you. You'll do well as Head Boy."

James's cheeks tinged pink again. "You overestimate me, sir." He mumbled.

"No, James, I do not think I do. You're going to be a great wizard someday, I am sure of this." said the Headmaster. He smiled again at James, and James couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you, sir." James said. "That means a lot to me, coming from you."

"Good. Well, I won't hold you any longer, Mr. Potter. Goodnight."

James stood up, said goodnight to his Headmaster, and made his way to his dormitory.

It was certainly going to be an interesting year, he thought. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would become Head Boy and have a civil friendship with Lily. He thought he had completely ruined his chances of both, but there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Not all was lost. He smiled to himself, thinking that maybe, just maybe, there was still a slight chance with Lily.

A new spring was put into James's step as he made his way to the Common Room.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading, and please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! I love reviews, and they give me the inspiration to keep on writing. **

**I want to clear up a few things, however. I realized I messed up some stuff. I said that Remus was the only one of age, but I had already said that Sirius was 17. I also said in the letter to Lily declaring her Head Girl, that the Heads meeting would be after the Prefects meeting, but I messed that up too and made the Heads meeting before the Prefects meeting. Whoops! Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Love always, **

**Dorian K.**


	4. Chapter Four: Death Eaters and Mudbloods

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who read/reviewed/added this story to your alerts and/or favorites/added me as a favorite author and/or author alert. It means so, so much, and I appreciate it with all my heart! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Four: Death Eaters and Mudbloods**

_Lily was playing with a small child. His messy raven hair complimented his beautiful, almond shaped emerald eyes. They were exactly like his mothers, but Lily thought they were ten times prettier than hers. She wrapped her arms around her child, and she heard him mutter "Mama" against her hair. He was starting to say his first few words. _

_The scene changed, and she was running madly, the small boy nestled into her arms. A voice she knew, a voice she loved, yelled "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" She bit back a sob, and ran into the little yellow nursery. She placed the child-Harry- into the crib, and the scene changed again…_

_He looks like James, she thought. Woods were all around them, and she felt…different. Her eyes took in his face hungrily, and he was nervous, almost sad. "Stay close to me." He said quietly…_

"Lily! Wake up! It's time to get breakfast." A distant voice called. Lily's eyes opened, and she felt hollow, almost empty at her now awoken state. She was having a dream that she didn't want to leave, but she couldn't remember the dream exactly. All she remembered was the baby, and her intense longing to help him. He needed her. He asked, "Stay close to me." The thought made her want to cry.

"Lily? Wake up! C'mon! Dorea and I have both had our showers, it's your turn." Alice called. She pulled Lily's curtains apart. "Lily? Are you okay? You're looking peaky."

Lily sat up. "I'm okay… Just tired."

Alice didn't look convinced. "Oh, okay, Lily… Well, when you're finished we'll go get breakfast."

Lily nodded and pulled her legs to her chest. She rested her forehead against her knees and took deep breaths. The few fragments of the dream flittered through her head. She had no idea what they meant, but they saddened her to not remember them. After a few minutes thought, she shook her head and got up to take her shower. Mary and Colette, the other girls in their dorm, were already gone.

Her morning routine was easy: quick shower, hair drying spell, teeth brushed, swipe of mascara, lip balm, robes, shoes, and out the dormitory. Today she pinned her hair half up and slipped on her simple white trainers before linking arms and heading to breakfast with her two best friends.

They chose a spot on the Gryffindor table a few seats down from the Marauders. They were already shoveling food into their mouths and grunting to one another every few bites.

"They're like cavemen." Alice muttered. Dorea grinned.

"Yeah, well, they're men." She said before she started pouring drinks for all. Lily looked around the great hall while Alice, the mother-like friend of the three, placed food on their plates. It didn't take Lily long to spot Severus at the Slytherin table. He looked up at the precise moment she did, and his smoldering black gaze burned into her emerald one. She looked away.

'_Remember, he called you Mudblood in front of everyone. He's not the same Sev anymore.' _ She thought sadly. Regardless of who he had become and what he had done, she still missed him. He taught her about the magical world, he told her she was a witch. But he was a Death Eater now, Lily reminded herself, and their friendship was finished.

"Eat up, Lily. We have Transfiguration first." Dorea said. Lily did as she was told and hurriedly finished her breakfast before quickly washing it down with pumpkin juice.

"It's the first day of our last year. Weird, isn't it?" she said after a moment or so. Both girls paused.

"Yeah… it is." Dorea said. "I had almost forgotten."

"Me too. It seemed so normal, you know? I didn't even think about it being the first day of our last year. It's so routine now." Alice said, pulling her fingers through her curly brown locks. "It's sad."

Both Lily and Dorea nodded, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Excuse me, Alice, but can I escort you to class?" someone said. All three girls were snapped out of their reveries by Frank Longbottom's voice. Alice erupted into giggles.

"Of course!" she said, jumping up with her bag. She and Frank left the Great Hall, hands linked with their heads close together.

"They're adorable." Lily sighed happily.

"Yeah they are, but I but you anything that 'May I escort you to class?' actually means, 'Hey Alice, can I snog your brains out before we have to go to Transfiguration?'" Dorea said. Lily laughed.

"C'mon, let's go. Maybe we can get a seat that is nowhere near the Marauders and nowhere near McGonagall." Lily said.

--

The day had been going well, Lily thought. All of her classes were challenging, yet fun, and she still had one or two free periods each day to take time to relax or do her homework. There had been no mishaps, except for when Peter Pettigrew blew up a frog in Potions, and all four of the Marauders were behaving somewhat well.

"It's amazing you didn't get a detention for that frog incident, Pete." Lily heard Remus say at dinner.

"I know! He didn't even realize that Padfoot had shoved a fire cracker in it!" Peter said loudly. Lily rolled her eyes as James laughed and Remus tried not to.

"That's disgusting." Dorea muttered. "Ana Prewett got it in her hair." All three girls shuddered. Lily picked up a stray _Daily Prophet_ and skimmed through the headlines. One especially caught her eye:

_**Five Muggleborns Killed**_

_Yesterday morning five Muggleborns were found tortured and murdered at a small cottage in Surrey. The victims are Pippa Bard, Jonathon Thomas, Edwina Harker, Charlus Adams, and Whilimina Murphy. There are no suspects at this time, but it is believed to be the work of known Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Alecto Carrow. The Dark Mark was found over the cottage where the victims were staying. Sources tell us that the five were in hiding from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. No funeral service dates have been released. _

Lily sighed and pointed the headline out to her friends.

"Remember Whilimina? She was Head Girl when we were in third year. She was so nice." She said. Alice and Dorea both read the article. Alice sniffed and turned the paper over.

"It's getting worse every day." She said. "Can't the ministry do something about it all?"

"They're trying." Said Dorea, "Voldemort is just trying harder."

"Potter's dad must be so stressed right now." Alice said, "Being the minister and all. It must be frustrating to not be able to stop this war."

Lily was startled. "James's dad is the Minister of Magic?!" Alice and Dorea looked like she had grown two more heads.

"How in the world did you not know that?" Dorea asked.

"I just didn't. I never really gave much thought to Aldaric Potter being James Potter's father." Lily said. "I try NOT to think of anything relating to James."

Dorea raised an eyebrow. "Since when has he been called James?" she asked. Alice grinned madly as Lily's face went blood red.

"Well, he is Head Boy, you know… It's only fitting that I call him by this first name…" Lily mumbled. Alice giggled and Dorea kept her eyebrow raised.

"Sure, love, whatever you say." She said. Suddenly, a devilish grin crossed her face and she took a deep breath. Lily knew whatever was coming was going to be bad… "LILY EVANS LOOOOOOOOOVES-"

"DOREA ANTOINETTE ABBOTT, I WILL BLOODY KILL YOU IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Lily screamed. Dorea snapped her mouth shut and grinned wickedly. Everyone in the Great Hall had gone silent and had their eyes glued to the three girls.

"You could never kill me, babe. What would you do without me?" Dorea blew a kiss at her. Lily was seething.

"Totally. Not. Funny." Lily said. "I do not love him. I don't even bloody like him!"

"But you will. It'll be just like Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth!" said Dorea.

"Oh, how romantic!" Alice sighed. Lily rolled her eyes as her friends.

"No way in hell will that ever happen." She said, turning back to her dinner. Dorea sighed.

"You'll always love me, right Lils?" she said after a moment or two.

Lily cut her eyes at her. "Of course, Dorea. Why would I not?" she said in a deadly calm voice.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…" Dorea said nonchalantly, waving her hand in the air. "It's just nice to confirm that every now and again."

Lily watched her for a moment or two before returning back to her paper and her dinner. Dorea turned to Alice and winked.

"Oh no…" Alice muttered. Dorea took another deep breath.

"LILY EVANS WOULD LIKE EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT SHE LUSTS AFTER PETER PETTIGREW'S BODY!" Dorea yelled.

"Run, run now!" Alice said to Dorea. The hall had gone silent again.

Lily slowly put down her paper. Her face had gone purple and she looked ready to kill.

"All in good fun, eh, Lily?" Dorea said. Lily started shaking. "Um…"

Suddenly, Lily let out a high-pitched scream before standing up abruptly.

"RUN, DOREA! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Alice cried. Dorea screamed too and took off running out of the Great Hall with Lily on her heels. For a few minutes, the whole Hall listened to Lily and Dorea's screams fading away before they continued their regular conversations. Alice sighed and finished her dinner before she went to sit by Frank, who was sitting with none other than the Marauder's themselves.

"What in the world was that about, Alice?" Frank asked his girlfriend. Alice smiled as she sat down beside him and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Oh, you know, girlish teasing and whatnot. Bit of comical relief, if you will." Alice said as though this was a perfectly acceptable answer. All the Marauders and Frank stared at her.

"_That_ was girlish teasing?" Remus said. "That was traumatic."

"That was hilarious!" Sirius said. "I'll have to talk to Dorea about that later."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Teasing? Oh… I thought it could be the truth." Peter said. He looked a little sad. James shook his head and stood up.

"I'm going to head back to the common room, guys. I'll see you later." He said before walking out of the hall. A few girls whispered and giggled as he walked by, but James no longer noticed or reveled in the attention he got from girls. The only girl's attention he wanted was the one he couldn't seem to get a positive way. He sighed as he walked down the corridors of Hogwarts, lost in his thoughts. It seemed like only yesterday that he had noticed that the pretty red-headed girl on the Hogwarts Express. Time was slowly running out.

"Hey, James! James!" someone called. James turned around to see Amelia Weaver, a pretty brown haired Ravenclaw running up to him.

"Oh, hi Amelia." James said, giving her his typical crooked smile.

Amelia flashed him a bright smile. "Hi. How was your summer?"

"Um, it was good. How was yours?" James politely asked. He had no clue why Amelia was asking him all of this. Besides a few interactions in class, and now in Prefect's meetings (Amelia was Ravenclaw's Prefect) they had never really spoken.

"It was really good. I went to France with my parents. It was wonderful; I think you would have liked it a lot." Amelia said. She was smiling so widely James was afraid her face would get stuck in that position.

"That's good. I'm glad you had fun." He said.

"Aw, that's sweet of you, James!" Amelia said, giggling.

"Um… yeah. Well, I have to go. I'll see you later." James said.

"Alright. See you at the Prefect's meeting Friday!" Amelia waved at James as he continued his way to the common room. '_That was weird…'_ he thought.

Suddenly, a short, purple-haired girl rounded a corner in front of him, grumbling to herself.

"Dorea?!" James said once he noticed who it was. Dorea scowled at him.

"She turned my hair purple…" she growled. "She claims it won't go back to normal for months."

"She turned my hair green in fourth year, remember? It didn't change for two months. There wasn't any spell Sirius and I could find to change it back."

"Remus couldn't help you?" Dorea said, rubbing at her own tendrils.

"He could, I'm sure, but he wouldn't. I had made fun on Snape pretty badly and Remus said I deserved it." James said.

"Great. Two months of purple hair, just what I needed." Dorea groaned. "Anyway, how was your summer, Potter?"

"It was good." James said. The two of them walked together to the Common Room, "Kind of boring. Sirius and I eventually ran out of pranks to pull on the house elves and my family, and there's only so much Quiditch two blokes can play. What about yours?"

"It was good. Lily was over a lot. Her sister is engaged so she did everything that she could to get away from wedding planning and the fat whale of a fiancé her sister has. I think she was trying to get away from Snape as well. He lives only a few streets away from her, and she doesn't want anything to do with him anymore."

James scowled at the mention of Snape. He hated that gits name being in the same sentence as his beauty Lily's. "He's still trying to be friends with her, is he?"

Dorea nodded. "He thinks Lily will forgive him, but Lily refuses to. He's gone too far with his little Death Eater hobby, and after what he called her, you know, it's impossible for her to think of even trying to accept his apologies." she said. James felt quite proud of Lily for not giving in to Snape's pleas.

"Good. He doesn't deserve her. He's not worth the air he breathes." James said proudly. Dorea nodded again.

"You're right, but, Potter, you have to understand that it's hard for her to hate him. He was her best friend for years, he told her about Hogwarts. When he called her what he did, it broke her heart. She cried for days."

James's jaw clenched and his hate for Severus Snape grew even deeper. Finally the two came to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Fortitudo." James and Dorea said together. The Fat Lady nodded before swinging open to allow passage to the Gryffindor Common Room. A few students were back from dinner already and sitting around, either doing homework or talking with friends. There were one or two first years that were sitting by themselves or talking to their new friends, but everyone seemed at ease already. Dorea waved goodbye to James and went up to the staircases to her dormitory. James suspected she was going to try and change her back to its normal color. James made his way to his dormitory, unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt. He grinned as he entered the room he shared with his friends: Sirius had already started decorating it in his typical Sirius fashion.

All of the beds in the room had decorations of the aura of the man who slept there. At Sirius's bed, posters of bikini clad Muggle girls adorned the walls, and a few moving posters of pretty witches were winking down at James, their short and low-cut robes extremely noticeable. There were a few Quiditch posters and all of the bedding was messed up. The trunk at the foot of his bed was open and it looked as though an animal had dug through it. At Remus's bed, the bedding was neatly tucked in with a few books sitting on top and at the bedside table, a few more books and a bar of chocolate sat. Peter's bed came next. The bedding was messed up as well and a pair of socks were sticking out of his trunk. Next came James's bed, adorned with Quditch posters and books, his stolen Snitch, his wrinkled bedding and his trunk that had a highly polished and well maintained broom on it.

James flopped down onto his bed and looked over at the bedside table. A small picture frame was there, a moving picture of Lily in it. Sirius had taken it last year at Christmas when Lily wasn't looking, and James had gotten into the habit of looking at it before he went to bed every night. She was laughing with Alice at the fire, her eyes twinkling and her hair framed around her face beautifully. She'd probably kill him if she knew he had it.

James sighed and looked up at the crimson material of his canopy. He was losing hope that he would ever be more to Lily than an annoyance. She obviously hated the fact that he was Head Boy, and he wanted nothing more than for her to count on and have trust in him. Although he didn't originally want the position of Head Boy, he was going to fully take advantage of it now. He would prove to Lily that he was worth the position, and maybe earn her trust along the way.

James's eyes drifted closed, and he was swept away to sleep…

_Later…_

Lily looked at her watch and sighed. James had five minutes before he was late for patrols. Her foot tapped impatiently had the worn carpeting of the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, Lily, relax. He'll be here on time. He's probably goofing around with Black." Alice placed her dainty hand on Lily's slender one.

"He shouldn't be goofing around! He's the bloody Head Boy, Alice." Lily grumbled before she sat down in an arm chair. Alice rolled her eyes.

"He's a 17 year old boy, Lils, why can't he goof off? And besides, you turned Dorea's hair PURPLE this afternoon." Alice said. Lily squirmed.

"So…?" She said. Alice grinned.

"Teenagers will be teenagers, love, especially teenage boys." Alice yawned and stood up from where she was doing her homework. "I'm off to bed, Lily. See you in the morning."

Lily hugged her friend goodnight and resumed the tapping of her foot. Three minutes before James was late…

Suddenly, a yell erupted from the boy's dormitories, and the door to James's room flew open and James got pushed out by Remus.

"Go! You have a few moments before you're late, and you don't want Lily to be angry!" she heard Remus scold James.

Lily grinned at Remus but quickly hid it as James came grumbling into the Common Room. He looked as though he had just woken up.

"Hi, Lily…" he muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hello, James." She said stiffly. "Come on, we need to get a move on."

James nodded and followed Lily out of the tower. The two of them strolled around the corridors in silence, until Lily suggested they split up. At first James was reluctant to leave Lily by herself, but he figured not to press the issue. He watched Lily walk away before he started down the corridor where the Charm's classrooms were. He heard a few giggles and had to shoo some snogging fifth years back to their dormitories. His walk continued for a while until he realized something: he had the Marauder's Map on him. He could just go to the exact places where students out of bed were. How could he be so stupid?

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _He said to the paper. Black ink spread across the large parchment, revealing Hogwarts and her inhabitants. There was only one or two people left wandering the halls, and within a few moments he had found them and told them to go bed. He took another look at the map, searching for Lily's name. She was walking along the third floor by herself, but another person was quickly approaching her: Severus Snape.

James was torn. He didn't know whether or not to go to Lily and make sure she was going to be okay, or to just continue on with his scan of the castle. Lily was a tough girl, he knew she could take care of herself, but that didn't reduce his want to go and help…

Meanwhile…

Lily was happily finishing her first ever tour of the castle as the Head Girl. She had to shoo off only a few students, and was almost ready to turn back and make her way to her dormitory. Her soft, warm bed was calling to her. Just as she was about to turn around, soft but quick footsteps approached her. She pulled her wand out, just in case, and came face to face with Severus Snape as he rounded a corner. Her magnificent eyes narrowed at him, and he gave a sheepish smile.

"Go to bed, Snape, before I take points." She warned. Her wand was raised and she took a few steps back. His dark eyes glinted.

"Please talk to me, Lily…" he pleaded. "I need to explain everything!"

"There's nothing to explain here except the reason why you're out of bed!" Lily growled.

"I needed to speak to you and knew I'd find you around here." Severus said. He took a step closer to Lily and she backed away. Snape sighed. "Where's Potter?"

"He's…around." Lily said. "Go to bed."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Potter probably tricked the Head Master into giving him the Head Boy position." He spit out.

"No, Severus, he probably didn't. He's not a dirty Slytherin who tricks and bribes." Lily said. "Go back to your Death Eater thugs, Snivellus."

"I miss you, Lily…" he mumbled and Lily felt her heart break.

"Death Eater's don't miss Mudbloods."

His face darkened. Heavy footsteps filled the corridor, and James rounded the corner, slightly out of breath. He glared at Snape and pulled out his wand.

"Out of bed, are you, Snivellus? Five points from Slytherin." James sneered. Severus pulled his wand out, and the two men faced each other.

"You think you can take points away from me just because you've somehow managed to become Head Boy? Don't make me laugh."

"Fifteen points from Slytherin!" Lily said as she stepped in between the two. She pointed her wand in Severus's face. "Go to bed, _Snivellus_, before I take fifty points away."

Snape scowled, but said nothing else as he turned on his heel and moved quickly down the hallway. James didn't put his wand back down until the sound of the Slytherin's footsteps finally faded away. He looked over to Lily, and was shocked to see tears streaking down her face and her shoulders shaking. To see the tears in her eyes and her suppressed sobs made him want to kill Snape and comfort her all at the same time.

"Lily…" James said. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but her shoulders tensed.

"Leave me alone." She said before turning away from him and striding down the corridor.

"Lily! Wait!" James called. In a few strides he had caught up with her, but when he grabbed her wrist she pulled roughly away from him.

"What do you not understand of leave me alone?" she snapped. "You just made that situation ten times worse."

James blinked. "I was only trying to help you, Lily." He said coldly.

"You didn't help, Potter. You never do. Leave me the hell alone!" Lily said before she turned on her heel and raced to the Gryffindor Tower. James's heart shattered, but he didn't follow her. They had only been at school for two days and he had already ruined the small fragment of a friendship he had with her. James swore loudly before making his way to the Tower.

--

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all of you who have read/reviewed/favorite/subscribed. It means the world to me and I truly do appreciate it.**

**This chapter is kind of a filler, I know and I'm sorry. I tried adding some fun stuff, but don't worry! Exciting things are on the way! **

**Please review! It makes me sooo happy. **

**Love always,**

**Dorian K. **


End file.
